Frozen
by Riani Lee
Summary: FF B.A.P BangDae / oneshoot


Title : Frozen

Author : ilojkmtskehehee

Disclaimer : Segala sesuatu dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya meminjam nama dan ciri-ciri fisiknya saja. Ide cerita, alur, plot, semuanya sepenuhnya adalah milik saya.

Ini ff remake. Sekilas, ff ini mirip mv, tapi sejujurnya ini di buat jauh sebelum mv itu rilis.

Sudah semenjak matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat, kota yang menjadi pusat dari negeri ginseng, Seoul, tak berhenti dilimpahi air langit yang turun perlahan. Menurunkan tetesan kecil yang cukup untuk membuat udara malam itu terasa dingin.

Sebuah ruang apartmen yang tak terlalu luas namun juga tak terlalu sempit. Terlihat seorang namja dengan surai sewarna madu tengah berdiri di depan jendela kaca apartmennya. Jendela kaca yang berukuran seluas satu sisi dinding apartmen itu menjadi media untuk namja bernama Daehyun menatap dalam diam permandangan basah kota yang gemerlapan di bawah sana.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya itu yang dilakukan sosok Daehyun, hingga sekiranya merasa bosan, _Namja_ berparas manis itu memalingkan tubuhnya, menghadap ruang kamarnya yang menyatu dengan satu satunya dapur disana. Ruang apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dimana dapur dan ruang tidurnya ada di tempat yang sama, hanya saja luas apartmen yang lumayan besar itu cukup untuk membuat dua tempat berbeda itu sedikit terpisah.

Sepasang manik hitam yang bulat sempurna miliknya menatap nanar kesekitar, ruang yang ia biarkan gelap dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari luar itu terlihat berantakan dan kumuh, banyak pakaian yang berceceran di mana-mana bersama beberapa sampah cup mie instan, botol minuman, dan botol-botol aneh yang mengeluarkan bau obat-obatan menyengat.

Sosok dengan tubuh lumayan bagus namun sedikit kurus itu sadar, begitu banyak yang berubah sejak tempat itu kini hanya ditempati oleh satu orang. Tempat itu terasa jauh lebih luas, lebih dingin, dan lebih menyedihkan.

Namun, dari semua kekacauan yang ada, tersisa satu hal yang tak berubah, yaitu kenangan, semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi di kamar itu. Meski tak ada satupun benda atau suasana disana yang bisa membuatnya mengingat segala hal indah yang pernah ia lalui di kamar itu, akan tetapi, jauh dalam manik hitamnya, masih terpantul jelas segalanya.

Segalanya tentang ia dan seseorang yang pernah sangat ia cintai, seseorang yang dulu sangat ia kagumi betapa sempurnanya sosok itu, sosok yang dulunya akan selalu ada di kamar itu bersamanya.

"Bbang Yongguk" lirihnya tanpa suara, mata berkelopak lembut itu tertutup seiring kepalanya yang tertunduk, ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga kedua kaki ringkihnya menggapai ujung tempat tidur, lalu, dengan pasrah menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya.

Jika nama itu melewati bibirnya, maka bisa ia pastikan rasa sakit itu juga akan melintasi hatinya, sakit karena begitu sulit bagi Daehyun melupakan nama itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus saat menyadari semua hal manis itu hanya terjadi di masa lalu.

Ia ingin berhenti, ia ingin membebasakan diri dari semua masa lalu yang mengejarnya, namun ia bisa apa, otaknya tak pernah berhenti mengingatkannya, tentang betapa hangatnya saat saat itu, saat sosok Bang Yongguk masih di hadapannya, saat seorang Bang Yongguk masih bisa menyentuhnya dan memeluknya dalam pelukan yang teramat erat hingga namja itu bisa memastikan hanya ada aroma sang namjachingu yang masuk ke indra penciuman _namja _tampan itu.

*Flash Back*

"Dari mana saja kau, Dae?"

Kamar yang sepi dan minim cahaya itu akhirnya terisi oleh suara dalam nan rendah milik seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah duduk pada sebuah sofa putih di sudut ruang apartmen itu.

Seseorang yang di panggil Dae, namja manis yang menjadi lawan bicara _namja_ tampan itu hanya menghela nafas berat, tak menjawab pertanyaan penuh nada curiga yang terlempar dari si _namja_ tampan, ia terlebih dahulu menyalakan lampu dan membuat ruang apartemennya yang sedari tadi entah kenapa hanya dibiarkan gelap oleh _namjachingu__5 _nya itu menjadi terang agar ia bisa dengan mudah menatap _namja_ yang kini masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jawab aku Jung Daehyun.!" Dan nada rendah milik sang kekasih pemilik nama itu meninggi, membuat Daehyun yang akan melepas jas kerjanya terhenti lalu menoleh pada sang kekasih. Namja itu tak terkejut, Daehyun sudah biasa, namja tampan berparas tegas itu memang seperti itu, langsung berteriak jika pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

"Aku dari tempat kerja Yongguk,hyung..bukankah kau bisa lihat itu?" Ya.. tentu, tentu kekasihnya itu bisa melihat kalau _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Bisa ia lihat dari pakaian Daehyun dan tas kerjanya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal bagi _namja_ tampan yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Daehyun itu, sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Tapi kau terlambat" gumam suara bass khas milih Yongguk, mengatakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggunya, dengan singkat, pelan, namun penuh nada menuduh.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlambat Dae" _Namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itu akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih berdiri di depan cermin "Jam kantormu selesai pukul 5 dan ini sudah jam 5 lewat 30 menit, dari kantormu ke sini hanya perlu 20 menit"

"dan kau mau bilang aku terlambat 10 menit begitu?" Manik hitam milik Daehyun memutar jengah lalu ia mengeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tak ada Hyung, hanya menunggu bis yang sedikit terlambat"

"Sungguh?"

"_Tentu saja_.. memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan dalam 10 menit?"

"Kau tak pergi bersama _namja_ lain? Kau tak melirik _namja_ lain di tempat kerjamu kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Daehyun terkekeh geli, pertanyaan yang begitu lucu dan bodoh menurutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku melirik _namja_ lain saat aku sudah memiliki namja sempurna yang kini bersama ku?" Dengan itu, Daehyun mendekati Yongguk, memberikan senyum lembut untuk kemudian sebuah kecupan kilat namun manis tertanam sempurnya di bibir penuh namja yang lebih tua, membuat bibir _namja_ bersurai hitam yang tadinya sedikit cemberut itu menjadi melengkung keatas.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Yongguk melanyangkan kedua tangannya, meraih pinggang ramping _namja _manis di hadapannya agar kedua tubuh mereka merapat. "Baguslah kalau kau sadar akan hal itu" gumamnya menatap lurus ke arah Daehyun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Kau bersama siapa saja dan bertemu dengan siapa saja?" tanya Yongguk lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel serapat yang ia bisa.

"Hmmm.." _namja_ manis yang tak lepas dari pandangan Yongguk itu menunduk sedikit, memainkan kancing kemeja di dada Yongguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum menjawab. "Tak ada, hanya bertemu beberapa _klien_9"

"_Klien_? Siapa? Mereka perempuan atau laki laki? Apa mereka pengusaha muda? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Untuk sesaat Daehyun hanya menggantungkan pertanyaan _namja_ didepannya tanpa jawaban, menatap wajah penuh ingin tahu Yongguk lekat.

Tatapan Yongguk yang seperti itu kembali lagi, tatapan penuh curiga dan menuduh yang selalu terpancar dari manik coklat itu bisa Daehyun lihat lagi.

Harusnya Yongguk tau, jika ia bersama _klien_, jelas, ia sedang bekerja, membicarakam tentang pekerjaan, tak perduli siapa orang itu, perempuan atau laki laki, tua atau muda, selama mereka menjadi _klien_ yang menguntungkan itu bukan masalah, lalu mengapa kekasihnya ini begitu ingin tau? Apa ia harus menceritakan secara detail tentang bisnis perusahaannya? Itu melelahkan.

"Mereka ada yang laki laki dan ada yang perempuan" jawab Daehyun seadaannya.

"Lalu..?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tak berfikiran apapun tentang mereka kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Berfikiran apa?"

"Seperti kau menyukai mereka?"

"Menyukai mereka? Yang benar saja Hyung" Daehyun berdesis pelan, mendadak ia merasa jengah pada keadaan, ia memundurkan langkahnya dan melepas pelukan Yongguk perlahan karena merasa kesal.

"Tapi mereka terlihat menyukaimu Dae, terutama _namja_ memakai kemeja merah hati, dia tak berhenti menatapmu dengan pandangan nafsu"

"Hyung, dengar..bagaimana bisa mereka menyukaiku saat kami bahkan baru bertemu hari ini.. lagi pula ak-" Hampir saja Daehyun ingin berbicara panjang membela diri, namun kalimatnya terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata Yongguk yang baru saja dengar.

"Tunggu dulu... apa kau... mengikuti ku? Bagaimana kau tau kalau salah satu dari mereka berkemeja merah hati, dan.. kau bahkan kau bilang dia tak berhenti menatapku.. kau menguntitku? LAGI!" Tanpa bisa Daehyun kendalikan, nada biacaranya mendadak meninggi saat menyadari Yongguk hari ini menguntitnya.

"Kau tak menjawab telepon ku Dae! Kau membuatku khawatir, aku hanya ingin melihatmu apa kau baik baik saja atau tidak!" Dan namja tampan itu berteriak sama tingginya, membuat Daehyun mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

"Tidak, kau tak hanya ingin melihatku, tapi kau sudah membuntutiku kan? Iya kan..? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti melakukan kebiasaanmu yang satu itu, kau tau? itu terkadang membuatku takut" protes Daehyun.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, bukan yang pertama kali Yongguk mengintrogasinya, bukan yang pertama kali Yongguk menguntitnya hanya karena ia tak menjawab satu dari ribuan telepon dan pesan namja itu dalam sehari.

"Kau tak mengerti Dae, aku mengkhawatirkan mu, aku perduli padamu" Kedua tangan Yongguk sudah menempel di kedua lengan Daehyun, mencengkram kuat lengan kurus itu hingga Daehyun tak bisa kemanapun selain berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya.

"Ku mohon Hyung.. aku baik-baik saja.. berhentilah khawatir padaku berlebihan.. sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? apa yang kau cari dengan mengikutiku? kau perduli padaku atau justru sebenarnya kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada melemah. Bisa ia rasakan betapa kuatnya jemari Yongguk yang melingkari lengannya, menjelaskan bahwa namja tampan itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sewaktu waktu bisa meledak dengan mudah. Jika ia tak melemah, maka Yongguk mungkin akan benar-benar meledak.

"Aku percaya padamu.. tapi aku tak bisa percaya pada orang di luar sana yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku"

"Tak akan ada yang mengambilku darimu Hyung" Daehyun mengangkat kedua tengannya dan menaruhnya di kedua pipi Yongguk, menyentuh wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut.

"Ya.. pasti.. tak akan aku biarkan siapapun mengambilmu dari ku.. tapi, aku tetap tak bisa percaya pada _klien_mu itu, batalkan saja kerja sama dengan mereka"

"Kau bercanda? kami bahkan sudah membuat kesepakatan,, aku bisa dipecat dari perusahaan"

"Bukankan itu lebih baik? Lebih baik kau diam di rumah, Bukankan sudah kubilang untuk tak perlu bekerja, aku bisa menjamin hidupmu Dae, aku bisa memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan, kau tak perlu bekerja, kau bisa meminta apapun padaku"

Sekali lagi, Daehyun harus menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Itu tak semudah yang kau fikir, Hyung.. aku tau kau punya kuasa untuk memenuhi semua yang ku butuhkan, kau dokter hebat yang punya segalanya, tapi.. itu pekerjaan impianku, bukankah kau tau benar seberapa keras usahaku untuk mempertahankan beasiswa kuliahku dan lulus di perguruan tinggi untuk bisa bekerja di perusahaan seperti itu? Lagi pula.. aku tak biasa meminta, Hyung.. aku terlahir sebagai anak yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan dan hidup dengan berjuang sendirian, aku terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya dengan kerja kerasku sendiri"

"Tapi Dae.. kau_"

"Kau mempercayaiku kan? Kau tak berfikir aku akan menghianatimu kan?" Binar manik hitam milik Daehyun mengunci jauh kedalam manik gelap Yongguk, mencoba membuat _namja_ itu percaya padanya hanya dengan tatapan matanya, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai Yongguk dengan hanya mengandalkan binar matanya, karena mata tak pernah berbohong, bukan? "Berhentilah terlalu posesif padaku, Hyung.. aku.. aku lelah" Dengan itu, Daehyun membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir lembut milik namja di depannya, membuat ciuman singkat namun hangat, _namja _manis itu bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangat nafas Yongguk di bibirnya saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Ini bukan posesif sayang, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu" Sekali lagi, keduanya menautkan bibir mereka, kali ini Yongguk memulai. Kedua lengan kokohnya semakin erat melingkari pinggang ramping Daehyun, berusaha membuat ciuman yang teramat dalam. Begitu juga dengan _namja manis_ yang berada dalam rengkuhan _namja_ tampan itu, sedikit berjingkit agar ia bisa menyeimbangkan tinggi mereka dan membuat dirinya menjadi lawan yang cukup tangguh untuk mengimbangi tautan bibir itu, meski tetap, Yongguk yang akan selalu mendominasi.

Setelah keheningan terisi dengan momen manis itu untuk beberapa saat, keduanya memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan mengambil nafas terengah lalu terkekeh bersamaan menyadari betapa terlenanya mereka jika sudah menyangkut tentang yang namanya berciuman.

Kedua kening mereka menempel, Yongguk mengarahkan maniknya lurus pada manik hitam Daehyun yang juga menatapnya, menatap _namja manis_ yang sangat ia cintai itu dalam dan tajam "aku mencintaimu Dae, kau satu satunya hal berharga yang ku punya melebihi apapun, kau segalanya untukku, segalanya"

Mendengar itu, mengetahui kenyataan kalau ia adalah prioritas dan menjadi sesuatu yang teramat berharga melebihi apapun bagi Yongguk, tak ada yang bisa Daehyun lakukan selain tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh di dada _namja_ itu, memeluk Yongguk erat dan memejamkan maniknya rapat.

Disaat seperti ini, disaat dirinya sepenuhnya bersandar pada Yongguk, dalam pelukan erat nan aman milik _namja_ yang ia cintai, yang ia rasakan hanya rasa hangat mengalir bersama darahnya.

Selanjutnya, Yongguk akan memeluknya semalaman, membawanya ketempat tidur dan mengusap helai rambutnya penuh kasih hingga ia tertidur.

*Flasback Off*

Segalanya sempurna untuk Daehyun, tak pernah ada kasih sayang sebesar yang Yongguk berikan untuknya selama ini. Ia lahir dan besar di lingkungan panti asuhan dimana tak ada kasih sayang yang cukup untuk menemaninya tumbuh dewasa.

Dan satu tahun lalu, saat ia yang harus masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan dan harus menginap disana beberapa hari. Daehyun menemukan sosok seorang dokter yang penuh perhatian dan kehangatan. Dan orang itu adalah Yongguk.

Hubungan mereka berawal dengan sangat biasa dan sederhana.

Entah bagaimana ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan saat itu, saat ia bermimpi untuk memiliki seseorang seperti Yongguk, saat itu keajaiban terjadi, Tuhan seperti mendengar bisikan doanya dan membawa Yongguk padanya.

Seperti keajaiban, ya.. mengetahui Yongguk juga menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Yongguk seakan keajaiban untuk Daehyun.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi, mereka akhirnya bersama, saling mencintai, melalui setiap detik penuh kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah Ia sesali.

Tak akan pernah bahkan sekali

hingga..

Clek

Bunyi pintu terbuka seketika memutus lamunan _namja _itu, ia segera bangikit dari posisinya yang berbaring di tempat tidur dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu, hanya untuk melihat seorang _namja_ tampan bersurai hitam membuka pintu lalu masuk ke apartmen mereka.

Dari wajah _namja_ itu yang memerah hebat dan penampilan berantakan, juga dari sepasang mata tajam _namja_ itu yang terlihat tak fokus, mudah untuk Daehyun menebak kalau _namja_ tampan yang memakai kemeja dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka itu sedang mabuk.

Yongguk sudah pulang. Dalam keadaan penuh bau alkohol

Daehyun hanya diam, duduk diatas bednya dan menonton _namja_ tampan itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat tidur mereka, melempar tas kerja dan sepatunya ke sembarang tempat lalu melepas kemejanya, hingga yang tersisa hanya celana bahan dan kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

Yongguk tak menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia punya, _namja_ bersurai hitam itu berjalan menuju dapur mereka, mendekati satu satunya lemari-es besar, yang saking besarnya bahkan bisa memuat manusia disana, lalu membukanya.

Bisa Daehyun tebak, _namja_ yang pernah ia cintai itu pulang ke rumah hanya untuk melanjutkan acara mabuknya, _namja_ itu mengambil satu botol wine di sana untuk dibukanya asal lalu ia teguk tanpa ragu.

Manik kosong Yongguk mengarah pada isi lemari-esnya, menatap bagian dalam alat elektronik yang dingin itu sesaat sebelum tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Daehyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya diam sosok tampan itu perlahan merasakan sesuatu nan basah dan hangat merembes turun di pipinya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Daehyun menyadari kalau ada hal yang tak benar dari hubungan mereka, sesuatu yang dulu ia banggakan dari Yongguk, perlahan menjadi sesuatu yang ia takutkan.

Ia dan Yongguk ternyata berbeda, cintanya pada Yongguk dan cinta Yongguk padanya berada di jalan yang berbeda. Dan saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang salah, segalanya sudah terlambat, sudah sangat terlambat.

*Flash Back*

Braaakkk!

Daun pintu terhempas kuat, menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras saat itu tertutup. Jemari panjang Yongguk tak sedikitpun melonggarkan cengramannya di pergelangan yang kini sudah memerah karena kesakitan milik Daehyun.

_Namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itu menyeret sang kekasih hingga ke apartmen mereka, tak menghiraukan Daehyun yang menjerit minta dilepaskan karena cengkraman Yongguk yang menyakitkan. Membawa paksa Daehyun untuk pulang setelah _namja_ tampan tiba-tiba muncul di restoran tempat Daehyun makan siang dengan teman-teman kerjanya dan mengamuk disana.

Dengan kasar Yongguk menjatuhkan Daehyun di tempat tidur mereka, namun Daehyun yang tak terbaring dengan cepat bangkit dari sana dan berdiri di depan Myungsoo yang kini masih menatapnya dengan mata penuh kilatan marah.

"Kau gila Hyung!" teriak Daehyun geram, meski Yongguk yang kini menatapnya terlihat sangat mengerikan, namun ia terlalu marah untuk takut pada namja itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang makan siang dengan damai bersama para teman karyawannya, dan tiba tiba Yongguk muncul dan membuat kekacauan disana, memukuli salah seorang rekan kerja dengan brutal hanya karena ia dan rekan kejanya yang seorang _namja_ itu makan siang bersama.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tak lagi mendekati _namja_ itu! Jadi kau menolak makan siang bersamaku hanya untuk pergi berdua dengan _namja_ sialan itu? Kau membiarkanku makan sendirian dan kau tertawa bersamanya? Kau sudah melupakanku!"

"Kami tidak pergi berdua! Kami bersama yang lain Hyung, tapi mereka pergi lebih dulu sesaat sebelum kau datang,, kau salah paham!"

"Berhenti membuat alasan! Kau pasti berencana untuk berselingkuh dengannya jika aku tak datang kesana kan? Apa kau fikir aku tak tau, kau fikir aku bodoh huh! Aku mengawasimu, aku tau setiap yang kau lakukan di sana, kau yang menggodanya! " Teriakan Yongguk menggema keras di seluruh sudut ruangan, kilatan marah di manik hitam itu tak berkurang, bahkan semakin menyeramkan.

Ini pertama kalinya Daehyun melihat sosok Yongguk yang seperti ini.

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa Yongguk berfikiran ia menggoda rekan kerjanya saat yang sebenarnya ia hanya melakukan komunikasi yang paling normal diantara sesama rekan kerja, dan yang lebih membuatnya tak bisa menahan kesalnya lagi adalah, Yongguk mengawasinya, lagi lagi Yongguk mengawasinya, apa sebegitu tak percayanya kah Yongguk padanya hingga namja itu harus mengawasinya seperti seorang buronan?

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun padanya Hyung, dia rekan kerja, hanya rekan kerja"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya? Kau pergi ke kantor dengan dandanan seperti pelacur hanya untuk menggodanya kan?"

Plak! Karena kalimatnya Yongguk harus merelakan pipi mulusnya mendapat tamparan dari _namja _ manis didepannya "apa kau bilang? Pelacur? Kau lupa? Atau kau bodoh? Kau yang mengatur semua dandananku, kau yang mengatur mana yang harus ku pakai dan mana yang tidak, dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku seperti pelacur! kau-" Daehyun membuat jeda kalimatnya sesaat, ia perlu bernafas, seluruh tubuhnya kini sesak oleh amarah, ia lelah dengan Yongguk seperti ini, Yongguk yang selalu mengandalkan kalimat kalau ia terlalu mencintainya untuk membuatnya tertekan oleh kecemburuan Yongguk yang diluar batas kewajaran.

Tak ada hari dimana Yongguk tak menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan seharian, dengan siapa ia bertemu atau bahkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tak ada saat dimana ponselnya tak berbunyi oleh panggilan Yongguk atau pesan _namja_ itu.

Yongguk akan mengamuk dengan mudah saat melihat ada _namja_ yang semeter saja mendekatinya atau bahkan hanya melihatnya, Yongguk akan menyeretnya pulang saat ia terlalu lama keluar dengan teman perempuannya. Daripada seorang kekasih, Yongguk lebih mirip seorang pengawal untuknya, yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar, membuat Daehyun hanya tau Yongguk saja di dunia ini, membuat Daehyun hanya terkurung dalam dunia _namja_ itu.

Dan ia lelah sekarang, Yonguk sudah terlalu berlebihan dan ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan itu terjadi.

Daehyun ingin percaya, Ia ingin befikir bahwa mungkin Yongguk hanya terlalu mencintainya hingga Yongguk ingin Daehyun hanya melihat padanya. Akan tetapi semakin Daehyun ingin mempercayai itu, semakin ia berfikir kalau itu hal yang salah. Cinta bukan seperti itu, orang yang mencintai kekasihnya akan berusaha memberikan seluruh dunia untuk orang yang ia cintai, bukan membuat dunia sendiri dan mengurung mereka hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"Mulai besok kau tak boleh pergi ketempat kerjamu lagi" gumam Yongguk menghancurkan keheningan yang sesaat tadi menyekat keduanya, kilatan marah di sepasang manik tajam itu sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja? APA KAU GILA?" dan kalimat rendah nan dingin namun tegas milik Yongguk menyulut _namja _manis yang jadi lawan bicaranya untuk kembali berteriak.

"Ya.. memang! Aku sudah gila! aku gila karenamu Dae..!" Di luar dugaan, Yongguk juga kembali ikut berteriak jauh lebih keras di depan wajah manis _namja _didepannya, dalam sekejap kedua lengan kokoh Yongguk mencengkram bahu kecil Daehyun hanya untuk mendorong tubuh _namja manis_ itu keras dan membuatnya terlempar hingga menabrak cermin besar yang tertempel di dinding, membuat bunyi pecahan kaca menggema keras bersama Daehyun yang ambruk ke lantai dengan penuh luka di sekujur lengannya karena tergores pecahan kaca.

Tertatih, _ namja _bersurai coklat itu bangkit dan berdiri didepan Yongguk yang menatapnya tajam untuk balas menetap Yongguk dengan pandangan sama tajamnya.

"Aku lelah! Kau sudah keterlaluan Hyung!" erang Daehyun keras, kalimatnya harus saling mendahului dengan isakannya karena _namja_ malang itu sudah menangis hebat kini. "Aku tak bisa bertahan dengan namja monster sepertimu! Mulai sekarang kita berakhir Bang Yongguk! Aku membencimu!"

Seketika kalimat itu melewati bibir penuh Daehyun, Yongguk yang mendengarnya dibuat membeku di tempat, melebarkan maniknya terkejut.

"Tidak.. jangan bercanda Dae, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kau tak akan mengakhiri ini kan?" bersama kalimatnya yang terdengar gugup, Yongguk perlahan berjalan mendekat pada Daehyun, dan tentu namja manis itu seketika juga memundurkan langkahnya untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Yongguk.

"Aku serius, kita tak bisa disebut sepasang kekasih lagi, kita lebih terlihat seperti boneka _marionette _dan tuannya, dan aku tak menginginkan hubungan yang seperti itu, aku ingin pergi dari semua ini, ak_"

"Jangan katakan lagi!" Daehyun tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena kini Yongguk kembali berteriak keras. _Namja_ di hadapannya itu mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi sambil terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila "Tidak! Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku! Kau tak bisa pergi dari ku Jung Daehyun!"

Tak ingin berfikir banyak, Daehyun yang melihat Yongguk yang seperti sudah diluar kendali memilih untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akan tetapi Daehyun terlambat satu detik dari Yongguk, _namja_ tampan itu bergerak dari tempatnya dan menangkap Daehyun, meraih pergelangan tangan Daehyun dan menariknya kuat, dan tentu, _namja_ yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah untuk melawan namja itu tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba berontak melepaskan tangan Yongguk .

"Lepaskan aku Hyung!" erakngya tak berhenti menarik tangannya dan melayangkan pukulan brutal pada Yongguk, akan tetapi, ia tetaplah seorang namja rapuh yang tenaganya tak lebih besar dari seorang namja tangguh seperti Yongguk, dengan mudah Yongguk mengangkap tubuhnya dan menyeretnya hingga ketempat tidur mereka dan menjatuhkannya disana.

Tak menyerah, Yongguk terus berontak sekuat yang ia bisa "Lepaskan aku! Kau sudah gila Hyung! Lepaska_ akkhh" teriakan Daehyun tak bisa terselesaikan karena kini sepasang tangan Yongguk sudah bersarang di lehernya, tubuh _namja_ itu pun tepat di atas tubuh Daehyun, menduduki tubuh namja manis itu hingga Daehyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku Dae, kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku, kau milikku, kau tau itu kan? kau akan selamanya menjadi milikku" dengan itu Yongguk meraup bibir Daehyun yang sejak tadi bergerak tanpa suara, membuat jalur udara namja manis itu semakin terbatas, pukulan yang ia layangakan pada Yongguk seakan tak berguna, Yongguk dengan menggila tetap menggerakan bibirnya kasar di bibir Daehyun, melumat bibir yang sudah membengkak itu seakan ingin menghabiskannya.

Yang Daehyun tau, Yongguk adalah_ namja_ yang sangat mencintainya, _namja_ yang hanya menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang tanpa henti, namun kini _namja_ yang penuh kasih itu sepertinya telah lenyap entah kemana, berubah menjadi monster penuh nafsu ingin memilikinya.

Ternyata ia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai cinta Yongguk selama ini, _namja_ itu hanya menjadikan kasih sayangnya sebagai kedok obsesinya, Yongguk hanya ingin memilikinya, hanya ingin menguasai dirinya dan mengakui tubuhnya kalau ia adalah milik _namja_ itu. Dan itu bukan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Dae, percayalah aku mencintaimu" Bisikan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Daehyun dengar sebelum seluruh daya kerja tubuhnya melemah dan seluruh aliran darah serta nafasnya terhenti, kedua lengan yang sejak tadi berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yongguk darinya kini terjatuh pasrah ke atas tempat tidur, bersamaan kedua kelopak mata indahnya melebar merasakan nyawanya di cabut paksa oleh _namja_ di depannya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari _namja _manis yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya lagi, perlahan Yongguk melonggarkan eratan jemarinya di leher Daehyun, terlihat bekas merah kebiruan dari jemari Yongguk di leher jenjang nan pucat itu.

"Dae.. jangan bercanda, bangunlah! Kau tak mati kan? Hah..hahaha.. Dae, bergeraklah bodoh, jangan berani bermain-main denganku sayang.. Dae.. Dae! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku!"

*Flash Back Off*

Yongguk membunuhnya.

Ya.. Ia telah kehilangan nyawanya di tangan _namja_ itu.. _namja_ yang pernah sangat ia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini, dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah hingga ia meninggalkan dunia ini, ia tetap tak bisa meninggalkan Yongguk.

Dalam diam, di sudut kegelapan kamar apartmen itu, sosok kasat mata itu tak berhenti menumpahkan air matanya, menangis tanpa suara saat melihat _namja_ tampan yang kini masih berdiri di depan lemari-es besar mereka, tersenyum pada sesuatu di sana, pada sesuatu yang membuat Daehyun tetap terikat pada namja itu sebagai arwah penasaran.

"Halo sayang, kau baik baik saja kan disana? Apa kau kedinginan? Baiklah..baiklah, aku akan memelukmu" Yongguk berjongkok sedikit, hanya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan sosok _namja _manis yang membeku di dalam lemari esnya sebelum menyentuh pipi pucat _namja _tanpa nyawa itu dan mengecup bibir biru si namja manis lembut dan memeluknya untuk kemudian mengeluarkannya dari lemari es.

"Maafkan aku karena pergi keluar terlalu lama sayang, kau tau kan aku selalu merindukanmu, aku akan menemanimu malam ini" ucapnya tanpa henti berbisik di telinga _namja _manis bersurai coklat yang terbalut sweater biru cantik itu, hadiah natal tahun lalu yang Yongguk berikan pada kekasihnya, Daehyun.

Perlahan Yongguk membaringkan sosok manis itu di tempat tidur mereka, untuk kemudian ia menuju meja nakas di dekat tempat tidur dan membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan beberapa suntikan dan beberapa botol cairan pengawet. Namja bersurai hitam itu menyeringai saat memenuhi isi tabung suntikannya dan mengarahkan jarum tajam itu ke leher sosok kaku di atas tempat tidur, menusukan ujung jarum ke leher _namja _manis di depannya hingga cairan dalam tabung suntikan itu habis, kegiatan yang sama ia lakukan di beberapa bagian lain di tubuh kaku itu.

Sebarangan, Yongguk melempar cairan kimia yang telah kosong itu ke lantai, bergabung dengan botol-botol lainnya yang serupa, lalu ia sendiri menempatkan dirinya disamping _namja _manis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, aku mencintaimu, Dae" bisik Yongguk penuh kasih, pada sosok beku itu.

Pada mayat Jung Daehyun.

-The end—

Udah tau kan, kenapa aku dengan gajenya ngasih judul 'frozen' di atas ahahha *plak*

Tdnya ini pengen di bikin jaedae, karena ya, (dimataku) jae yang jelas2 paling cocok buat sosok posesif, dan appa? Dia gak tampan posesif? Siapa bilang, itu pas di bap castle, pas appa di tanya gimana caranya biar pacarnya(yang kebetulan sebagai role modelnya itu Dae) gak di ambil orang atau apa gitu, aku lupa..appa tiba2 narik Dae buat ngejauhin dari orang, dan plis itu nunjukin betapa posesifnya dia yang cumam mau marukin Dae buat dia sendiri dia.

So, menurutku appa (sedikit)punya sifat posesif. Dan yeaaaay ,Dae akhirnya mati dan BangDae gak akan terjadi *plak*


End file.
